Section 1
Section 1 (also known as Section Alpha) is the most prominent special operations section within the Holy Inquisition and is usually under the direct control of the Lord High Inquisitor. Throughout The Fall of Gods, Section 1 has been led by two different captains: first by Max Morton during The Fall of Gods 1 and until his assassination, after which his lieutenant Sebastian Fedorov took over the command until he and the entirety of Section 1 abandoned Rome and joined up with the heroes during The Fall of Gods 2, becoming the group now known as the Rogue Inquisitors. No new team ever replaced them. Former members History During The Fall of Gods 1 Act 1: The Search for Allies and Act 2: Ascension into Darkness Section 1 made its first appearance when Max Morton was gathering intelligence in Londim about Operation HUNT on the orders of Bardarus Bismarck. Max got involved in several fights between Hunt operatives and the main heroes, the most notable fight being the one between himself and Dugal Cain, which left the both of them severely wounded. Act 3: Road to War Max received reinforcements in the form of his friends and subordinates Sebastian and Annette Fedorov (who at that time were not married yet). Sebastian went undercover as a Roman diplomat so that he could meet Mentar, who assured him that Londim had no desire to undertake hostilities against Rome. When Sebastian left however he was approached by a strange woman who informed him of the plans of The Collective, after which the woman was killed, presumably by herself. Soon after, the three inquisitors were contacted by Bardarus Bismarck, who confirmed what the woman had told Sebastian. The three stayed in Londim with a new task: to find the main headquarters of Operation HUNT. They found it and attempted to infiltrate it, but the mission was called off when Bardarus Bismarck informed them of the massive pre-emptive strike Rome and its allies were going to launch against Londim to try and thwart Mentar's destructive plans. Act 4: Terrors of War At the advent of what would be the beginning of World War 3, four members of Section 1 were tasked with the assasinations of Mentar and Omega Nasagori. These four inquisitors were Max Morton, Sebastian Fedorov, Geraldus Palmer and Martin Garon. Five other members were tasked with the assassinations of Demetrius Reznov and various other high ranking Londimian officers and officials. These were Annette Fedorov, Larry Cotton, Miranda Whitley, Zabaru Dudley and Marcus Palmer. Unfortunately for the first team, Mentar and Omega Nasagori managed to escape after a short fight. Mentar was soon after slain by Silas, an enslaved superpowered child under the control of the corrupted Ansed Booth. The second team chased after Demetrius Reznov, but when Snowflake made an appearance and was badly hurt by Reznov, Annette ordered Miranda and Zabaru to take her to Karl Bachmeier so that the girl could be teleported to a hospital in Rome. Annette and the other two remaining inquisitors engaged Reznov, who managed to knock Marcus unconscious. Believing to have no other options, Annette ordered Larry to carry the unconscious Marcus to safety while she unleashed her horror-inducing powers upon Reznov. The dread king however had a will too powerful to submit to Annette's horrors and thus he defeated her, being physically much stronger than her. It was at that moment that the Will of Iscariot abandoned Annette and offered Reznov to become its host, an offer which the Londimian king gladly accepted, hungry for power as he was. Reznov left the scene after which Bardarus Bismarck and several members of Section 1 found the badly injured Annette and took her to a hospital in Rome. While Sebastian remained with the wounded Annette on Bismarck's request, several other members of Section 1 joined the heroes in defeating the Four Fiends who had up until that point been succesfully keeping the Roman troops at bay. Max Morton and Snowflake together took on the Fiends of Fire and Earth, Martin Garon and Ansed Booth took on the Fiend of Air, and Miranda Whitley and Breail Rathal took on the Fiend of Water. All of the Fiends were defeated, however Martin died while taking the Fiend of Air with him to the grave. Soon after the defeat of the Fiends, Gaia and king Reznov made their appearance on the battlefield. Snowflake and Max managed to defeat Gaia together, after which Snowflake unwillingly absorbed her powers, becoming even stronger than she already was. Meanwhile, Ansed had engaged Reznov but was on the verge of being killed by the Will of Iscariot-powered king when he was rescued by Max, Snowflake, Miranda and Breail. The four warriors engaged Reznov but they were losing the battle, until finally Dugal Cain arrived, who had managed to obtain the Will of Matthew and an ancestral sword with the help of his father and Bardarus Bismarck. Dugal engaged the relatively exhausted Reznov and after a battle between titans managed to slay the dread king, denoting the end of the Londimian empire. Act 5: Diabolus Terminus Nasagori Omega became furious upon realizing that his plans had been thwarted and went berserk, assuming a gigantic demonic form and destroying entire cities around the globe. He soon arrived in Rome where he dragged the entire planet Earth into the Void and fought against the heroes, who were aided by Bardarus Bismarck and Max Morton. After a long and intense battle, Nasagori was defeated, and the Earth was saved. Inbetween the chapters Shortly after the first chapter, Bardarus Bismarck was elected to the position of Bishop of Rome after the natural death of Pope Theodore the Third. Max Morton replaced Bardarus as the Lord High Inquisitor and Sebastian replaced Max as the captain of Section 1. Shortly after, Sebastian finally married Annette. All seemed well for the time being, but it would soon change for the worse. Max grew suspicious of Dacarus Bartolt and Oberus Janner over the years and began to spy on them, which Bartolt found out thanks to his many pawns within the inquisition. Finding Max to be a threat to his plans, Bartolt ordered Ansed Booth and Alexander Theosus to find and apprehend Max on the advent of the invasions of Portugal and Spain. They succeeded after a long and tiresome chase, with Ansed regretfully killing Max on the top of Tête Blance in Switzerland due to Max refusing to give up the fight. Max's final words were as follows: "They defeated Omega. They shall also defeat you." What he meant was obvious: the heroes who had slain Omega Nasagori would also defeat Bartolt and his minions. Shortly after his assassination, the brothers Marcus and Geraldus Palmer suddenly disappeared without a trace, never to return on the radar of Section 1 or Rome again. It is unknown what happened to them. Sebastian and the entirety of Section 1 were shocked by the death of Max. The now possessed Bardarus tricked Sebastian and his team into believing that Dugal Cain was the one responsible for his death, and thus the hunt for the innocent savior of man began. Up until the second chapter, Dugal and his family were constantly on the run for the Vatican superassassins. It was during this hunt that the young Helena Middleton joined Section 1 and that Harold Montego was chosen to replace the assassinated Max as the Lord High Inquisitor. During The Fall of Gods 2 Act 1: Resurgence Harold Montego managed to find Dugal in Cornwall, England by following the real Bardarus Bismarck, whose soul was still stuck in the body of a white owl and who had managed to escape from the Labyrinth beneath Vatican City where Bartolt had locked him up for more than fourteen years. Of course, Bardarus had unknowingly been aided with his escape by Harold exactly so that Bardarus would unknowingly lead Harold to Dugal. When Bardarus met with Dugal, Harold had the entirety of Section 1 teleported to Cornwall so that they could engage Dugal, and so they did as Harold watched the battle unfold from a distance. The fight ended almost as soon as it started however when Dugal used his soul manipulating powers to make Bismarck's soul visible and hearable to all of the members of Section 1, who were immediately convinced by Bardarus that they had been tricked by Dacarus Bartolt. It was at that very moment that Section 1 abandoned Rome and formed what is now known as the Rogue Inquisitors. Continue reading: *''Rogue Inquisitors'' Category:Organizations